


Draco and the apple

by Punkronaldweasly00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Making Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkronaldweasly00/pseuds/Punkronaldweasly00
Summary: Draco finally conferences his love for his apple.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Draco and the apple

Draco was finally going to tell Green Apple that he loved him.  
"Green Apple."  
"Draco?"  
"I have something to tell you."  
"I love you, Apple."  
" Me too."  
They start making out passionately. Things start getting heated and Draco slams Green Apple into a table that magically appeared. (insert sex scene that makes no sense)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.


End file.
